Deadly Love
by honeylove90
Summary: I can't take it anymore I feel like I'm alone in this world again David's dead, everybody in this city can't stand me anymore, everythings closing in close. Read for more detail Please Read and Review, first fan fiction NO FLAMES!


Hi readers, this is my first All My Children fan fiction I love the show and hope you guys like it. PLEASE DON'T NO FLAMES!

* * *

Greenlee's P.O.V.

I lost everyone in my life that matter to me David possessive man that gave compassion to those he loved still haunts me everywhere I go everywhere I turn can still see him. Ryan my ex fiance and lover wouldn't still get over the fact I love him and David even though Madison should be his main focus. Kendall now my ex-best friend now hates me just because I finally came clean to tell her and Bianca it was my idea to come up with the Miranda scandal to frame Erica, can't stand that woman she thinks the whole world revolves around her doesn't mean I didn't want her dead. Jack my father who disapproved of the relationship I have with the guy he couldn't stand in the world who saved my life from the jaws of death.

"Come on Greenlee, everybody's starting to hate you. Your becoming more like me every second, destorying the weak showing them you have power" David's ghost said standing in his signature black jacket, dark navy dress shirt, black pants with casual shoes

"No! I don't want to become like you" I turned around seeing his face showing no emotions "I blame you everyday making me turn against the people I loved before you saved my life from the tornado. Maybe that's where should have been... dead" having slight tears running down my face

"Don't blame any of that on me my dear, you only did this to yourself. Just doing my part as a _Husband _supporting you" he laughed staring down on floor looking at me at my worse appearance staying on the ground where I belonged "Now if you shouldn't have messed around with that wimp of a man Ryan then maybe I wouldn't have thread you to stay in the marriage"

Getting up from the ground dragging myself up looking around the hotel room walking towards my suitcase

"I can't take it anymore... feel sick... have no reason to live" I said searching through my stuff grabbing a small bottle in my hand then rushing towards a desk to write to the letters to those I betrayed

"What do you think your doing? feeling guilty about what happened to me. Wow I mean now Ms. Smythe has a heart after all.. should have had that in _our _marriage" he takes a seat in a chair smiling cruelly

"Shut up! Get out of my mind" said screaming covering my ears felt like in pain then finished writing all the letters then reaching over to my phone and start making calls

'_Hi you reached Kendall Slater, so sorry I missed your call please leave your name and number after the tone and be sure to call you back"_

Going to miss hearing my best friend's voice

"Hey Kendall, I'm so sorry... for everything I've done to hurt you, Bianca, the company we've build together as teenagers. Really hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. Take care" hanging up the call

Two phone calls later

"Ryan, don't worry about me. I'll be in a better place.. hope you can forgive me someday when we meet again, treat Madison right. Bye Ryan always love you. The Green butterfly"

Ends the call,drops her phone, and walking over to lock the door behind her

"Bravo, Brav.. didn't know you could act, must have been when you said your vows" David said clapping his hands then laughed

"When I said them, I _MEANT _every word" with the twist of the top opens the bottle "Till death do us part" looking towards at him "I'll join you in heaven soon. Bottles up, Goodbye Pine Valley... bye Ryan" gulped saying my last words the drinks the whole bottle of poison down my throat to end my life just like Juliet ended her life when she saw Romeo dead.

* * *

"In other news tragic has again struck Pine Valley once again, Widow of David Hayward now Greenleee Smythe Hayworth was found dead in her hotel room early this morning by Sonya Hol one of the house keep maids from Cas Dos Hotel describe her pale as snow, seeing tear marks down her face with mascara on her checks, her lips paler then a corpse. Her funeral will start sometime this week by Jackson Montgomery. I'm Gia Summers reporting for Channel 21, Thank you for watching." Brunette ponytail, Natural make-up, Middle thirties, Wearing a red profession but fashionable button up shirt, Black shirt, Red high heels.

* * *

"We're here today to say goodbye to Greenlee Smythe Hayworth to a soul that was to early to leave this world so soon. Let's have a moment of silent" Reverend Austin said standing behind the stone with a bible in his hand bowing his head down.

Everybody was seating down, all in black, holding tears and crying with their loved ones. Tad fought his tears in his eyes, Krystal was crying into Caleb's shoulder as he was natural, Liza tried to clear her throat not to show no emotion, Colby cried in Damon arms as he tries to claim her down, Opal was crying as having her make-up ruined, Marissa got up getting away couldn't take it anymore of going through the same situation, AJ held JR's arm having tears in his eyes with JR being somewhat neutral, Annie and Scott left fifth teen minutes in the service couldn't repeat the memory, Amanda was having a melt-down losing a best friend having Jake patting her back keeping her clam, Kendall held hands with Bianca has they cried feeling like it's their fault for causing her jump to death, Ryan was shaking his head having bloodshot eyes in pain.

"Thank you Reverend Austin, means a lot to say that" Jackson Montgomery said having a shaky voice "Greenlee, you were my sun, my moon, my star, my everything.. we've been through a lot raising you to become a truly beautiful woman. When I heard you were dead for the first time... everything stopped was so sick that I couldn't breath anymore, lost your mother, lost you when you married that bastard David torn us away from each other. Coming back from my honeymoon with Erica hearing what happened.. never meant for you to do this to yourself, ending your life. Please Green, please forgive me till we met again up their" crying at the end of his words couldn't bear to his daughter going to the ground.

Everyone put roses on her coffin as they left the sight

"I'm so sorry to blame you to do this to yourself... sorry" Kendall said crying putting a rose to her coffin then walked away

"I'll never forgive myself what I said about you, regret saying those words that came from my mouth. Please take care of Leo" Bianca said lightly throwing three roses towards the ground

Ryan got up from his seat, walks to the stone graven her name dropped to his knees and cried like theirs no tomorrow

"Why Greenbutterfly? Why did you have to go? I'm sorry for not being their when you called, did everything in my power to get you away from David that made your life hell from black. I still love you with all my heart.. you were the best thing that ever walked into my life. Watch over Emma she's going to need a guardian angel. You'll always be in my heart and will never throw away the letter you gave to me. I love you" He said getting up taking one last look to see her grave then walked away.

**THE END**

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Like it?

Please review


End file.
